The invention relates to cutting tools, and in particular to a tool suitable for cutting cables. Cables are characterized by a plurality of strands of conductive material, such as copper or aluminum, which is relatively soft and easily cut by suitable steel cutting edges. However, cables can be relatively large in cross-section, and so a relatively large force is required to cut the cable. Accordingly, tools for cutting cables by hand are designed so as to provide large mechanical advantage between the handles and the cutting edges. However, it is also desired to keep such hand tools compact in size, and this imposes special requirements on the type of mechanical leverage that can be utilized. The motion of the cutting edges for each full movement of the handles must be relatively small, and the invention relates to cutting tools using a pawl and ratchet mechanism. Prior constructions of such tools are illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,317,758; 1,454,917; 2,280,159; 2,445,630; 2,801,468; 2,915,822; 2,939,211; 3,084,432; 3,210,844; 3,243,880; 3,885,309.